


Cover | The East Wind Echoes

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [117]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: For Kat and her brilliantly written case fic. Please follow the work as Kat posts it. She worked really hard last year for NaNoWriMo. Thank you so much for the support. <3
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cover | The East Wind Echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The East Wind Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690623) by [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes). 



[](https://postimg.cc/D8QV10Jf)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everything, Kat. I know this isn't enough... so know that I'm grateful as long as I live. And to everyone who's always there to support, love you all. 💕


End file.
